


In Which Mika has a Cold

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Seriously that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika has a cold.  It's basically just fluff.  Also I'm listening to the Reflex right now.  The dance mix.  I am so going to have this stuck in my head for the rest of the day.  Ok now I'm listening to the single version and it is so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mika has a Cold

“You don't sound so great. Are you feeling okay?” 

“I'm fine,” Mika said. He wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Just a cold.”

“Maybe you should get some rest,” Andy said. “You don't want to make it worse. Want me to make you some tea?”

“No, I'm going to go play in the snow. That'll cure this,” Mika said. 

“Are you trying to make it worse?” Andy asked. “Why don't you stay here and I'll make you some tea and we can watch TV or something.”

“It works,” Mika said. “I've done it before.”

“You know what?” said Andy. “Fine. But if you die it's your own fault.”

Mika laughed. “You worry too much.”

***

Mika came back in, sniffling. His nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold. He peeled off his two layers of coats and headed into the bedroom, returning in dry trousers. 

He plopped down next to Andy and put his head on Andy's shoulder. 

“Feeling any better?” Andy asked.

“Not really,” Mika said.

“Feeling any worse?” Andy asked.

Mika shrugged, sort of. His right shoulder was pinned against Andy.

“Well, do you have a fever?” Andy asked.

“How should I know?” said Mika.

Andy sighed. “I have a feeling that means 'yes.’ I'll go get the thermometer.”

“I'm fine!” Mika said. “You don't need to do that!”

Andy got up anyway. He was back a minute later, and handed Mika the thermometer.

Mika made a face but put it in his mouth anyway. It beeped after a minute or so. Andy looked at it. “I was right.”

He grabbed Mika by the elbow and pulled him up. “Come on.”

“What are you doing?” Mika protested. “I was comfortable there!”

“You're going to bed and you're going to get some rest,” Andy said. 

***

Andy pulled the blankets up to Mika's chin and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I'll bring you some tea and then you try to get some sleep, all right?” He leaned over and kissed Mika on the forehead. 

“Oh, is that all I get?” Mika asked, looking pouty. 

Andy laughed and ruffled Mika's hair. “Ok, fine. But you have to promise to get some rest.” He leaned over again and kissed Mika on the mouth. “Better?”

Mika smiled. “Yeah.”


End file.
